The present disclosure relates to an endoscopic instrument having a shaft which extends between a proximal end of the instrument and a distal end of the instrument along a longitudinal direction, wherein a working section is arranged on the distal end and an actuating element is arranged on the proximal end, which actuating element permits an actuation of the working section, wherein the working section and the actuating element are operatively connected by a thrust element which extends along the longitudinal direction, and wherein the working section has a jaw piece with a first jaw part and a second jaw part, which jaw piece is arranged pivotably on a jaw part holder.
In recent years, the number of surgical procedures performed using endoscopic operation techniques has increased ever further. This is firstly owing to the fact that an ever greater number of operation techniques have been developed which make it possible to perform a less traumatic procedure on the patient than is possible using conventional operation techniques. It is however also the case that ever more refined endoscopic instruments have been developed which, owing to a smaller diameter, cause less trauma to the patient and provide the user with greater freedom during the operation when the endoscopic instrument is in the body of the patient.
Despite these developments, difficulties still exist in providing an endoscopic instrument which has as small a diameter as possible and whose working section at the distal end of the instrument nevertheless provides the user with greater positioning freedom and mobility. Here, it would be expedient in particular if multiple working sections could be implemented in one endoscopic instrument, as this would eliminate the need for a changeover of the endoscopic instrument or the insertion of multiple endoscopic instruments.
Examples of endoscopic instruments which seek to permit great positioning freedom and mobility are presented in the documents U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,826, CA 2 663 305 and US 2007/0283970.